Black and Blue
by xXJadedEyesXx
Summary: Post Worst Couple. Jade is broken and Beck regrets what he did. Before he can talk to her, New Guy steps in and takes his place. Does Beck have a jealous side? How can he just stand by as Jade shows up with bruises? Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Ok so this is my FIRST Victorious fanfic… A little background: I randomly saw it about a month ago and it got my attention because my name is Jade and I heard my name being called haha… and I ended up watching the whole series and loving it. Sooooo…. Yeah.

Anyways I've read a lot of Bade fanfics and there are a lot out there… but there is one version that I haven't seen yet about the "Worst Couple" episode so I thought I'd try it out and see how it goes. I have been writing this in a notebook in my free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Victorious nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC and the idea that I'm using for the plot. This is the only time I will type in the Disclaimer because I see no sense in repeating something that if you really need to see it more than once… you can just come back to this page.

On with the story!

Summary: Beck regrets what he did. Jade is broken hearted and isolated. Before Beck has the chance to talk to her, the new kid steps in and takes his place. Does cool, collected Beck have a jealous side? How can he just stand by and watch as Jade shows up to school with black eyes and bruises?

~Black and Blue~

"TEN!" Jade shouted.

Beck didn't move. He just stood there, hand still on the door knob.

Jade paused, staring at the door in shock. She took a step towards the door and reached for the knob, but stopped. She'd seen it move… there was someone on the other side… someone who didn't want to come out. Someone who didn't want to come out to her. Someone who didn't _want_ _her._

'_It's over.'_ She thought. She quickly turned away from the door and rushed to the car getting in and driving away.

Beck let out a low, shaky breath as he heard the car drive off. He turned and walked away from the door. "Let's play some cards." He said.

"Y-yeah." Tori said as he walked past. She gave Andre a look before following.

"I'll pick up the cards." Cat offered.

Jade pulled over a block away from Tori's. In her eagerness to escape, she'd forgotten that Beck had given her a ride… and she'd just driven off with his car. She cursed. Her eyes filled up with tears and she began to sob. She'd finally managed to drive off the only person she loves who loves… _loved_ her in return. She opened the door and got out, grabbing all of her stuff, and began walking. She wiped the tears away and forced down her sobs. She'd have plenty of time… and privacy… to cry when she got home… and cry she would.

Beck tried to push down the panic, shame, and regret that threatened to choke him. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He sighed as he once again played the events through his head, and groaned as he caught the worried expressions from his friends.

"Will you guys stop looking at me like that?"

"We're just worried Beck," Tori said. "You just broke up with Jade… your girlfriend of what, two and a half years?" She gave him a look. "It's normal to be upset."

"I'm not upset!" he lied. "Besides, I didn't break up with her."

"Yeah man," Andre argued "You did. She might have given you an ultimatum, but you decided. You didn't go after her, not even to try and bring her back in, or talk to her and fix things…" he looked Beck in the eye."Whether you meant to or not, you showed everyone… especially _Jade_ that you didn't _want_ to fix things." He moved a few chips into the pile and looked back at him. "You just ended it dude."

With those words, reality hit Beck square in the face. Jade wasn't just going off to brood because she didn't get her way… she was _**gone**_**. **He hadn't wanted to believe it when he heard her drive away.

He left her standing outside, probably shocked and hurt that he didn't so much as turn the handle.

It was over. He had just dumped her in front of their friends. He cursed and stood, throwing his cards to the table and shaking Trina off.

"Where are you going?" Trina cried out from her spot on the floor.

"I'm going after her!" Beck yelled.

"Beck stop!" Tori called grabbing his arm.

"No! I need to talk to her!" He said, tugging his arm.

Tori refused to let go. "You need to let her go." He looked at her like she was insane. "Not permanently!" she quickly added. She sighed and let go of his arm. "Look, the whole reason you two had this fight is because you keep fighting! Maybe you two need some time off so you can figure out why you keep fighting and why you two love each other."

"Cuz none of us can figure it out!" Rex said.

Tori grabbed the puppet out of Robbie's hands and tossed it across the room.

"REX!" Robbie yelled. Everyone glared at him.

Tori turned back to Beck. "Jade needs some time to gather herself. After what happened I'm sure she's angry and hurt. Going after her now will only add to her embarrassment and it won't solve anything. If you go now… you'll be back to where you started… fighting and arguing."

Beck looked away. "I'd rather be back to where we started than leaving her out there alone and thinking I don't love her." He said walking towards the door.

"No! Stop!" Trina called going after him. Tori let out a battle cry and tackled her sister to the ground.

"Beck!" Tori called, still wrestling Trina. "At least wait until tomorrow!"

He didn't answer her as he walked out of the door. He began to jog down the street when he saw his car. Rushing over to it he saw that it was empty. Jade had taken her things and walked home. He quickly got into the car and grabbed the spare key from beneath the seat. Her house was about a twenty minute drive from Tori's. It'd probably take her half an hour if not more. She was probably still walking home. Turning the car on Beck sped towards her house, keeping an eye on the sidewalks.

He found her walking about four or five blocks away from her house. He pulled over and followed her on foot.

"Jade!" he called. She stopped and turned around. He stopped in front of her. "Jade… we need to talk."

She glared at him. It was a weak glare, as if she hadn't the energy to give one of her usual death glares. "I think you've said enough the past few days." She whispered and turned to continue walking.

"Jade-" he started.

"NO!" she screamed, as she spun around. "You wanted to break up with me, we broke up! There's nothing more to say!"

"Yes there is!" he yelled back. "This is the problem! All we do is fight! All I wanted was less fighting! But you can't do that can you?"

"_I_ can't do that? Our fights are happening because _you _start them!"

"Because you're always rude and mean to people!" he yelled. "Why can't you be nice? For crying out loud you _kicked_ Tori off of a chair the other day! She's our friend!"

"She's _your_ friend! Not mine!" she growled. "Just _another_ girl who wants to get with you."

"God Jade! Tori is _not_ trying to get with me! Why do you always cause problems like this for nothing? Why do you have to be such a _BITCH?_" he stopped. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant anything he just said. All he had wanted to do was apologize and take her home, tell her he loved her, that he always would, and make things up to her. Instead, he did this.

Jade's eyes filled with tears. "Well this bitch isn't your problem anymore." She turned and ran the rest of the way home.

Beck watched her run. He wanted so desperately to go after her and make things right. He wanted so badly to apologize and hold her in his arms, but he couldn't move. He was too ashamed of his actions.

Once Jade was out of sight he went back to his car. He slammed his fist into the door, letting out a string of curses. He got in the truck and slammed it shut. He turned it on and turned around.

As soon as Jade shut her bedroom door shut she collapsed. Her body wracked with sobs. She stayed on the floor until she heard her phone ring. She got up and picked up her house phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a hoarse voice.

"Jadeffer!" Cat's voice rang. Jade winced at the childhood nickname.

"What do you want Cat?"

"Are you ok?" Cat's voice was serious. Cat was rarely serious, but as Jade's oldest and, surprisingly, best friend, she knew when she was needed. "I tried calling your cell. You didn't answer."

Jade looked at her cell phone. It was on silent, 24 missed calls. "I'm fine." She lied putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"Jadeffer." Cat warned.

"I just… I can't talk about it right now."

"Ok… sleepover at my house tomorrow after school?"

"How about we skip school and you stay at my place?" Jade asked.

"Sure! Your place has more privacy anyways." She giggled. "See you at eight!"

"Thanks Kit Kat." Jade said. They said their goodbyes and she hung up.

'_What now?'_ she thought. She curled up on her bed. What was she going to do without Beck? Her heart twinged with pain. She was alone again. She sat up and got on the Slap. She looked at her profile, the pictures, the videos she made with Beck. _'It's all over now.'_ She clicked 'edit profile' and stared at her relationship status.

She had to do it now, before she couldn't do it, before she lost her nerve. '_like a bandaid.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes and clicked.

Her profile read 'Single'. She closed her laptop. It hurt a lot more than a bandaid… and she didn't think that it was going away anytime soon.

Beck sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He tried sending texts and calling Jade, but he'd gotten no replies back. He grabbed his laptop… she wasn't online… then he pulled up the slap and clicked on her profile. He paused, looking at her relationship status.

"Single." He read it out loud. He unwillingly changed his status to the same. If people saw that hers was single and his wasn't they'd start talking and saying he left her for another girl. Rumors like that would add fuel to the fire. He cursed and slammed his computer shut. He needed to fix this soon. He'd sit Jade down tomorrow and fix it.

~END OF PROLOGUE~

OK! Everythings set up for the story to start…. I have the first chapter written up so it's just a matter of typing it up and posting it when I have the time. I hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I felt like adding the first chapter cuz I was bored. So here it is!

~Black and Blue~

~Next Day~

"Did you guys see Beck and Jade's statuses and The Slap?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, they say single." Andre answered.

"So it's official, they're broken up…" Tori trailed off.

"Have any of you seen Beck?" Robbie asked.

"Not yet." Andre replied.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jade?" Tori, Robbie, and Andre turned to see Beck. He looked like he'd had a rough night.

"Ummm, no. Cat texted me today and said she wasn't coming to school. She and Jade are having a girls day." Tori said. She kind of felt left out, but she understood that Jade probably needed as little stress as possible right now.

Beck looked disappointed. The first bell rang and he walked off towards Sikowitz's class.

Jade groaned as she heard the phone ring. She sat up, eyes still closed, and answered the phone.

"This better be good." She growled.

"JADEFFER! Stop putting your cell on silent!" Cat squealed into her ear.

Jade finally opened her eyes and looked for her cell. 30 missed calls. She sighed. "What do you want Cat?"

"I'm outside silly!" she chirped.

"Ugh! Hold on…" Jade got up and trudged downstairs. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Jadey? Helloooooo?" Cat said into her PearPhone.

Jade taped her shoulder. Cat looked up at her with a sad puppy dog face.

"She hung up!" she said pointing to her phone.

"Just get in here!" Jade growled.

"Kay Kay!" she said perking up. She literally skipped by Jade and entered the house. "Soooooo are you ready for our super awesome happy fun time girls day?"

"Never. Say. That. Again!"

"Kay Kay!" She looked Jade up and down. "How about you get ready so we can go!"

"Go where?"

"Shopping of course! Step one of plan 'Make Beck want you back' is to get a new wardrobe!"

"Cat, I don't think he'll ever want me back. I've pushed him away, and he's not coming back."

"Of Course he'll come back! Last night he-"

"Last night he called me a bitch and said I'm always causing problems." Jade interrupted.

Cat gasped. She listened intently as Jade explained what had happened.

"I think it's really over this time." Jade cried.

"Don't worry honey." Cat comforted, "It'll all work out!"

"How? Beck was the love of my_ life_ and I pushed him away. Oh Cat," she leaned against the redhead "Why do I always ruin everything good in my life?"

"You don't Jadeffer. Look at me! We've been best friends for as long as either of us can remember and that hasn't changed and never will!"

Jade gave her a sad smile. She'd missed Cat. Ever since Vega had arrived, she'd spent little alone time with Cat.

"I've missed you Kit Kat."

"I missed you too! And I just know that Beck still loves you!"

Jade sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue, a very rare occurrence.

"I need a shower… and a gallon of coffee."

Beck shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being without Jade for so long, other than sleeping of course. When he wasn't with her, they'd be texting or calling at least every three hours. Now, he'd been without any contact from her for twelve hours… TWELVE! He really hated to be so needy… but he missed his Jade. It wasn't simply the fact that they hadn't talked though, it was because of the way he left things… the way he saw her cry and run away from him.

"Alright!" Sikowitz shouted as he walked through the door.

"You're late! Half of class is already over!" Robbie complained.

"Yeah Yeah…I've had a really late night because my coconut milk went bad and I was attacked by a Nigerian Squirrelbat!" Everyone in the class gave him weird looks.

"What in the world is a Nigerian Squirrelbat?" Tori asked.

"Tori, Tori, Tori" Sikowitz tutted… he pat her head, ruffling her hair. "So simple minded! A Nigerian Squirrelbat is a Squirrelbat from Nigeria!" He said as if talking to a two year old. "Anyways!" he clapped his hands together as he addressed the rest of the class. "I didn't get much sleep so today we will be doing another Alphabetical Improv exercise. Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Eli and Kelly! Up on stage! Start with the letter S! Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnd GO!" he said sitting down.

"Soooooo, what should we talk about?" Eli said winking at Kelly.

She scoffed. "God that was such a lame line! Don't you have any creativity?"

"EEEEEEEEEH!" Sikowitz yelled. "Kelly! Out! Letter T! Go!"

"That was a short scene huh Kelly?" Eli snickered.

"Unicorns can come up with better lines than that!" Tori taunted.

"Very unlikely." Andre laughed.

"What do you have against Unicorns?"

"X-rays aren't needed to see that he's afraid of them." Robbie laughed.

"You're afraid of stuffed animals!" Andre retorted.

"Am not! They just make me uncomfortable!" Robbie yelled.

"Very amusing Robbie, but your out! Letter Z! Go!"

"Zebras told me the secret of life!" Andre continued.

"Andre!" Tori gasped. "Will you share this secret?"

"Beck, would you like to know the secret?" Andre asked trying to involve the distracted teen.

"Can I hear the secret?" Eli asked.

"Don't Talk!" Tori and Andre said.

"I can talk if I want to!"

"No you can't!" Sikowitz yelled. "E! Go!" Eli growled as he walked off the stage.

"Eventually you're gonna have to pitch in dude." Andre put a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Forget about Jade for now, focus on class." Tori added.

"Getting a hold of Jade is all I need to focus on." Beck answered.

Tori and Andre looked at each other and shrugged. At least he was going along with the exercise.

"Having other things to focus on isn't such a bad idea." Tori said.

"I just want to talk to Jade."

"Jade isn't here." Andre said. Beck glared at him.

"Killer glares aren't going to solve anything." Tori intervened.

"Leave me alone ok?" Beck growled.

"My friend is hurting and I'm just supposed to let it go?" Tori argued.

"None of your business is it?"

"Oh my god Beck it's just a chick!" Tori yelled finally losing her temper. Why couldn't Beck just let it go for now? Why was he yelling at her for trying to _help him?_ "Get over it! It's Jade for crying out loud, she isn't worth it!"

"Please stop fighting!"Andre called. The bell rang.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's not just a chick… and she's worth everything." He snapped. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

Tori groaned and chased after him.

"Beck! BECK!" She called. He stopped. "Look, I'm sorry. Didn't mean all of that, but you can't let this thing with Jade get to you this much."

"Can't I?"Beck asked. "In the last twenty four hours I have fought nonstop with Jade, I insulted her, I _abandoned_ the girl I love, I embarrassed her in front of our friends… and instead of apologizing I call her a bitch that only causes problems!" He kicked a locker. "I _love _her Tori… and I treated her like garbage."

"You don't treat her like garbage." Tori said.

"Really? Tell me… whenever Jade has a fight with someone, have you ever seen me take her side?"

"Well sure there was… well… but that's different!"

"How?"

"It's usually Jade's fault!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! That's just who jade is… you were just-"

"Trying to change her?"

"No! Just trying to make her nicer."

"Same thing."

Tori sighed. "Look, Jade isn't at school today so just cool it ok? There's nothing you can do right now."

"Wanna bet?" he asked pulling out his phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"Cat."

"Hiya!" Cat said as she answered her phone.

"Cat! Is Jade with you? I need to talk to her and she won't answer my calls."

"I know right? Jade needs to turn the sound on she never answers it when it's on silent."

"Then she's with you?"

"Who's this?"

"Beck!"

"Oh! Hiiii Beck!"

"Hi Cat… Is Jade around?" Cat nodded enthusiastically. "….. Cat…. I can't see you. Yes or no?" Beck sighed.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Yeah she's in the shower!"

"Ok, I'll wait for her if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Bye!" Cat chirped and hung up the phone.

"Cat?...Cat!" he sighed and hung up. He'd call back after class.

"Who was that?" Jade asked as she walked into the room.

"Beck!"

"Oh." Jade looked away.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

"Yay!" Cat cheered. She hooked arms with Jade and began to skip to her car, dragging Jade behind her.

They drove to their favorite mall. It was the only mall within an hour drive that still let them in. With the combination of Jade's evil mastermind and Cat's crazy antics they'd managed to get kicked out of every other nearby mall.

They spent the entire morning shopping. They had gone through five stores before they stopped for lunch.

"Oh my god Jade! Beck's gonna drop dead when sees your new clothes!" Cat gushed.

"Doubt it." Jade scoffed. She took a bite of her taco.

"Oooooh Jadey! Look! It's that new boy at H.A.! And he's totally checking you out!" Cat squealed.

Jade turned around to look. Sure enough, New Kid Garret Stone, was staring at her. He'd showed up at H.A. about a month ago. Jade looked him up and down. He was sitting, but if he'd be standing she'd say he was about half an inch taller than Beck. He had shaggy black hair that was surely not as gorgeous as Becks… but was still kind of nice. He had dark green eyes and an almost permanent cocky smirk. He was slightly tan, but not as tan as Beck, and a fashion sense that was similar to her own. Beck's clothes always had a laid back look to them, but still looked hot. Jade mentally slapped herself. No matter what she did, she still thought of Beck.

The new kid smiled at her. Jade rolled her eyes and turned back to her taco.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Cat squealed. "He's coming over! Maybe he'll ask you out!"

"Cat! I just broke up with Beck! Like, not even 24 hours ago!"

"Yeah and the best way to get Beck jealous is to go out with someone else!"

"I don't care about making Beck jealous! He doesn't love me Cat, he won't get jealous. Besides I-"

"Shouldn't you girls be in school?" A deep voice said behind her.

Jade turned around and glared. "Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

Garret smirked. "Feisty! I like that."

"I wasn't looking for your approval."

"And you shouldn't." Garret laughed. "Just wanted to say hi. See you at school." He winked at Jade before walking away.

"Not if I see you first." Jade muttered.

"Awe Jade he was nice!"

"So? I hate nice."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Beck's nice! And you love him!"

"And look where that got me!"

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Jade? Beck loves you very much you know."

Jade sighed. "Cat, if you _really_ believed that then why try and get me to go out with that Carrot Kid?"

"I don't want you to go out with a Carrot Kid! I don't like Carrots they taste icky."

"I'm talking about that new kid at H.A.!" Jade growled.

"Ohhhh! That's Garret silly!"

"Carrot, blah, Garret, blah, whatever. Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why do you want me to go out with Garret if you think Beck still loves me?" Jade groaned.

"Becaaaaaaaaauuuuuseeee Beck may love you, but he's not getting away with what he did without being punished!" Cat laughed.

Jade groaned and slapped her forehead. There was no reaching Cat. She refused to leave her little fantasy world and Jade didn't have the energy to drag her out at the moment. She finished the last bite of her taco. Now that her hunger was satisfied, she wanted to get a little more shopping in and catch the new horror movie playing in the theater.

"Are you done eating?" Cat nodded. "Let's go."

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

Alright…. Chapter one is up. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all… Here's a little more of Black and Blue. I'm glad to see that people are liking it so far. Enjoy!

~Black and Blue~

"Ugh! What are you, a stalker?" Jade growled.

Garret laughed. "Me? Oh no, I just wanna get my daily dose of bloody violence." He said following the girls to the theater door.

"Bloody violence?" Cat squeaked. "Jadeffer! You said we were gonna see the new Care Bears movie!"

Jade sighed. "Cat… Kit Kat… there is no new Care Bears movie."

"What?" Cat began to tear up. "I don't wanna see a scary movie… I wanna see Care Bears!"

"Cat, there is no Care Bears movie."

"Care Bears!"

"Cat."

"Care Bears!"

"THERE IS NO FREAKING CARE BEARS!" Jade screamed earning a few stares from people walking by. "What?" Jade glared back at them. Cat pouted and sniffled. Jade sighed. "Look, if I hold your hand and buy you a Care Bear afterwards will you just come in and watch the stupid movie with me? It isn't even scary! It's an action and fighting movie."

Cat paused. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine… but no snuggling!" Jade said.

"YAY!" Cat grabbed Jade's hand.

"Well that was… odd. Though personally, I'd like to see that last part of the deal." Garret chuckled.

"_Why_ are you still here?" Jade asked.

"Hm, maybe because you and your red-headed friend are standing in my way?" he laughed.

Jade huffed and dragged Cat into the theater.

"Man, that movie was awesome!"

"I know! That fight scene on the highway? Epic!" Jade smirked at Garret.

"I don't know, I think the rooftop scene way more epic."

"Psh… all I know is that that part where the ninja got hit by a car was hilarious."

"Yeah. What kind of self respecting ninja can't dodge a van?"

"A dead one." Jade laughed. It was amazing how a few smartass comments during the movie could completely change her opinion of the smart-alecky raven haired green eyed boy in front of her. He wasn't as bad a she thought, not nearly as annoying either.

"Come on Jade!" Cat called, coming out of the bathroom. "You promised to buy me a Care Bear!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Jade groaned.

"Hey… how awesome would Care Bear ninjas be?"

"Cute, but useless."

"How so?" Garret asked giving her a curious look.

"Because a Ninja Care Bear's kick would be like getting hit with a pillow, hardly fatal. What good would a non fatal ninja be?"

"Ah. Good point."

"Jaaaaaaaaadddddeeeeeeeeeeee." Cat whined. She was shifting from one foot to another.

"WAIT!" Jade screamed.

"Kay kay!"

"See ya." She said to Garret.

"Wait,"

"What?" Jade asked. Garret held out his phone.

"Let me get your number."

"I don't think so."

"Awe come on! I promise to use it for official ninja business only!" Jade rolled her eyes and snatched his phone.

"Fine, but only if you stop with the ninja jokes." She said as she punched in her digits.

"You know you love them!" he grinned. Jade glared. He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine."

She gave him back his phone and walked away.

"Yay!" Cat yelled skipping into the nearest toy store.

Cat happily walked to the car with her new Share Bear in her arms. Jade followed behind with her new Grumpy Bear. Cat had insisted that she get one too, so she had picked up the little blue bear to shut her up. The girls got into the car and drove back to Jade's house.

"Doesn't it get lonely living here by yourself?"Cat asked.

Jade shrugged. "I'd rather live here by myself than go back to my old house. I don't want to leave Hollywood Arts."

"I can't believe your parents let you stay."

"I can take care of myself." Jade looked at her phone as they walked through the door. It was seven. As she checked the time she noticed she had a few missed calls… all from Beck… and ten text messages…. Nine from Beck…. And one from, well, she didn't know who, she'd never seen the number before. She deleted Beck's texts without reading them.

Jade knew what they'd say. He'd want to apologize for calling her a Bitch. She knew he didn't mean that, it wasn't like Beck to say things like that. It was her fault. No, she didn't need his apologies, they'd just give her false hope. She wouldn't let Beck's guilt bring him back to a relationship he doesn't want, no matter how much it hurt her.

Jade opened up the text from the unknown number.

_This is Official Ninja Business… Garret says hi! ;)_

Jade smirked.

_**I thought said no more stupid ninja jokes?**_

"Who ya texting?" Cat asked as she plopped down on the couch beside her. She'd just taken their shopping bags to Jade's room.

"Garret."

"Ooooooooh!" she giggled. She began to poke Jade playfully.

"Don't do that." Jade glared.

"Kay Kay!"

Jade's phone vibrated. Garret replied. She opened it.

_Who doesn't like ninja jokes? Seriously… what do you have against ninjas? :O_

_**I don't have anything against ninjas… just your stupid jokes. They suck dude, and so do your smileys.**_

"I'm bored." Cat sighed.

_Ouch! Your just jealous that you can't come up with any good ninja jokes. And my smilies are like me, super awesome._

Jade smirked. " I have an idea." She said. She lead Cat upstairs to her study. "Here's what I want you to do…"

_**You're pathetic.**_

_You're cranky_

_**I have a right to be cranky.**_

_Why?_

_**I don't want to talk about it.**_

_Yeah ok I get it._

_**Get what?**_

_Well we're not really friends and it's none of my business right? It's good, I'm not pushing it._

_**Oh… good.**_

_:D_

"Jade! I'm done!" Cat called. Jade turned to inspect Cat's work.

"Cool. Thanks Kit Kat."

"What now?"

"Hm. Ice cream, girl talk, and Boondocks marathon till we pass out?"

"Sounds good!" Cat smiled.

_**Gotta go.**_

_K… nite._

_**Hey, Garret?**_

_Yeah?_

_**We're kind of… you know…. Friends.**_

_Awesome. Goodnight Madam, don't let the Ninja Care Bears attack XD_

Jade smirked and turned. She snapped a picture of Cat's new creation. She sent the picture to Garret and typed up a new text.

_**Looks like they already did. **_

She smiled and picked up her and Cat's new Care Bears, both were sporting handmade ninja outfits. She handed Cat her Care Bear.

_Oh. My. GOD! EPIC! XD_

_**Good night dork. And stop with those stupid smileys. **_

_Nite._

She was about to put her phone away when it started vibrating. It was Beck. She looked at Cat.

"Why don't you grab the ice cream an I'll go get my Boondocks dvds? Meet you in my room?"

"Sure!" Cat said leaving the room.

Jade answered the phone. "Beck."

"Jade! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Listen-"

"Stop calling me, Beck."

"But Jade I-"

"Look, I know you didn't mean to call me a bitch or embarrass me. It's fine, so don't let it bother you. Just leave me alone ok? Don't call me anymore." She hung up She began to cry as she headed for her bedroom. Her phone began to go off again. Beck was calling her again. She turned off her phone and sobbed.

It hurt, it _killed_ her to not talk to him. Not hearing his voice say 'I love you.' That was all over. If he'd ever say it again, she knew he wouldn't mean it. Did he ever mean it? All those time's she'd demanded he say it… was he just making her happy? She was such a horrible, jealous, manipulative person. How could he have ever loved her? She tainted everything.

"I got the icecream! Jade? What's wrong?"

~End of Chapter.~

Ok, That's all I got right now. My hand cramped up when I was writing so I had to stop haha. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! I know that these past few chapters have been moving pretty slow, but I wanted to establish a pretty solid base for the story. I want to establish the friendship between Cat and Jade (since they aren't as close in the show) so you can get a feeling of how close they are in my story and I want to show exactly how Jade gets into the messes she will be in in later chapters. So this one and the next couple chapters will be slow and more Cat/Jade friendship centric with a little bit of Garret and Beck thrown in. Also, I know Cat's intentions seem really confusing, but isn't that how Cat is? No one ever really knows what she's thinking or doing.

~Black and Blue~

Beck cursed as he hung up his phone. Jade must have turned her phone off because all he was getting was her voicemail. He knew Jade was stubborn, but this was ridiculous! All he wanted to do was apologize. He laid back on his bed and sighed. He didn't think he could survive the weekend feeling like this.

"Jadeffer! Take a look at The Slap!" Cat called.

Jade groaned into her pillow. "Trying to sleep here!"

"But it's already ten in the morning! Come on! Garret updated his status!"

"Ugh, why should I care?"

"Just look!"

"No."

"Lookit!"

"No!"

"LOOKIT!"

"FINE!" Jade screamed. She pulled her face out of the pillow and threw it at Cat's head.

"Yay- oomph!" Cat said as the pillow reached its target.

Jade grabbed Cat's phone from her hand and looked at the screen.

Garret's status read: _Met a gorgeous girl yesterday… if only she'd realize the awesomeness of ninja jokes she'd be perfect. (I want a ninja carebear)_

Jade looked at Cat. "And Why is it important to see?"

"I thought it'd make you happy! Did it work?"

"No."

"Phooey." Cat pouted.

"Ugh… I need a coffee." Jade stood up and yawned. She scratched her stomach as she walked out of the room. Cat crawled off the bed and followed her.

When they reached the kitchen Jade walked over to her personal K-cup carousel and spun it, observing the different flavors as they passed by before plucking out two cappuccino cups and plopping one into the awaiting coffee maker. Cat watched as she continued to make her cappuccino. Jade loved all kinds of coffee and anything with coffee in it, but if one knew Jade as long as Cat did, one would notice that Jade's choice of coffee changed with her emotions. Cat watched as Jade finished making her drink, cappuccino with chocolate caramel creamer? Jade was hurting bad. She hadn't brought out _that_ creamer since her favorite cousin and good friend died when she was fourteen.

Jade hopped up on the countertop beside the coffee maker and took a sip of her drink sighed. "So, what's the plan for today? When do you want to go home?"

"Nuh-uh! I'm staying the weekend! I already called my brother and told him while you were sleeping and let him know."

"Alright then. What do you want to do?" She took another sip.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllll… I _may_ have already made plans for us."

"Care to enlighten me?" Jade raised her pierced brow.

"You'll just hafta check the slap!" Cat giggled. Jade sighed, pulled out her phone, and pulled up Cat's profile. She'd been fiddling with her pink PearPhone ever since Jade had given it back to her so she must have posted her plans.

_I have a surprise for my Jadey! ~Pssssssssst! Jadey! Look Garret's status~ Love Cat 3 3 3_

Jade groaned and pulled up Garret's profile once again.

_Gonna go play laser tag with the gorgeous girl and her red headed Cat. Gonna show off my major skills. #ImmaProAtLaserTag XD_

"Cat!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss?" Cat grinned.

"If you hadn't planned on doing my favorite past time… I'd throttle you right now."

"So you'll come?"

"I never pass down the chance to legally "Kill" people I don't like." Jade said.

"Wooooohoooo!"

"What time are we scheduled for?"

"Four, we have a two hour slot."

"Wanna get some breakfast at Lenny's?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She hopped off of the counter and placed her empty cup in the sink. "Go ahead and shower first."

"Kay!" Cat left the kitchen and a few minutes later Jade heard the shower turn on upstairs.

Jade unlocked her phone again and texted Garret.

_Want to _g_o to breakfast with us since you already stalking us later?_

**I like to think of it as planned coincidences where we happen to be going the same direction at an awkwardly close distance as I stare at you inappropriately and try to sniff your hair…and yes I'd love some breakfast.**

Jade rolled her eyes.

_Lenny's. 11:30. Be there or starve, I don't really care either way._

**Ouch! Care to kiss that booboo you just inflicted on my heart?**

_Hell no_

**Someone's grouchy.**

_Deal with it._

**Oh I will. Trust me.**

Jade looked at the text curiously. She was about to ask him what he meant when she heard the shower turn off and Cat call down to her. She put the phone down and left to shower.

As Cat got dressed she heard her PearPhone ring.

"Hey Hey!"

"Cat! Where are you?"

"Who's this?"

"Don't you have caller ID on your phone?"

"Yep!"

"Don't you ever check it?"

"Of course!"

"And did you check it this time before you answered your phone?"

"Yeah!"

"Then who am I?"

"Ooooh is this a game? How many guesses do I get?"

Cat heard a frustrated sigh. "It's Beck Cat!"

She gasped. "What's wrong with Beck?"

"It's me, Cat."

"Who's me?"

"BECK!"

"Is this Beck?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so silly! You know, sometimes you're really spacey!"

"Cat… nevermind. Where are you?"

"At Jade's house."

"Where's Jade?"

"Upstairs."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?" his voice sounded hurt.

"Cuz she's in the shower! You really need to work on your timing. You always call when she's in the shower. Hee hee. Don't give up though! Keep trying! Oh! Sounds like Jade's out of the shower now. We're gonna grab some breakfast and I set up a laser tag game! I can't wait! Oops, gotta go, bye!"

"No Cat wai-" she hung up and continued putting on her shirt as Jade walked into the room.

"Were you just on the phone?" she asked as she walked into her closet.

"Maybe."

"Who was it?"

"…"

When she didn't get an answer Jade poked her head out to look at Cat. The redhead sat cross-legged on her bed with an innocent smile on her face. "So it was Beck huh?" she once again submerged herself into her closet and looked through her clothes for something to wear.

"He keeps asking for you. I think he really wants to talk to you."

Jade stayed silent as she pulled her chosen outfit off of the rack and tossed the towel she had wrapped around her to the ground outside of the closet.

"Jade? I think he still loves you. I'm sure he wants to get back together."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because we're no good together." Jade paused. "Well, I'm no good for him." She finished dressing and walked out of the closet. "I really don't get what you're thinking, Cat, not that I ever do."

"Hm? Whatcha mean?"

"You keep switching. One minute you want me to get back together with Beck and the next you're pushing me at Garret!"

"Oh! Well, I don't care who you choose, I just want you to be happy again."

"You act as if I need a guy in my life to be happy. Do I look that pathetic?"

"Of course not!" Cat looked down and pouted. "You were always the happiest with Beck by your side because you loved him so much. I just wanted to get you back together because he made you so happy. But then…" her lower lip trembled "You were so hurt by what happened and I wanted to help you forget and move on if you couldn't be with Beck."

Jade sat beside Cat, pulled her into hug, a rare form of affection from Jade, and sighed. "It's only been a few days Cat. It's not that easy to move on… not when it's that special… not when you love someone that much. Just give me some time ok? No more trying to hook me up?"

Cat nodded. "So, you're not going to get back together with Beck?"

"No."

"Ever?" Cat sniffled.

"Afraid not."

"Phooey… I liked Beck."

"So did I… but it's not like you can't still be friends with him."

"But I liked watching you two be happy and hanging out with you both. We were all so happy."

"Things change. Besides… as long as you're with me Kit-Kat… I'll always be happy."

Cat smiled and Jade smiled back.

"Now, can we stop with the crappy sappy soap opera touchy feely crap? I want some grub."

Cat laughed. "Kay!"

~Lenny's~

As Jade and Cat walked towards the entrance of Lenny's they spotted Garret leaning against one of the pillars of the building and smoking a cigarette. He smiled at them, taking another draw before greeting them. "Good morning ladies. Care for a fag?" He spoke the last part in a phony English accent and offered them the cigarette pack from his pocket.

"No thanks!" Cat pipped.

"That's a disgusting habit." Jade sneered.

"But Jade, didn't you used to smoke before Beck asked you to quit?"

"Shut up Cat."

Garret shrugged and flicked his cigarette. "Life would be boring if it was pure and clean."

"Let's eat, I'm starving."

Garret put out the cigarette and opened the door. "After you."

They were seated immediately by a middle-aged woman with a gentle, overworked smile. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." She said before walking away.

Garret opened his menu and stared curiously at the girls across from him.

"Aren't you going to look at the menu?"

"No, we already know what we want."

"Oh."

"Hi! My name is Mandi!" Jade groaned as the perky big breasted bimbo blonde pointed to the obnoxiously pink and glittery name tag. Her name was spelled with an I and the I was dotted with a heart. Jade hated "heart dotters". "What can I get you sir?" she gave a confidently seductive smile towards Garret while completely ignoring Cat and Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

_Why do I always get stuck with the retarded heart dotters?_ She posted it on the slap.

"Sir?"

Jade looked up from her phone to see that Garret was staring at her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Sir?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, didn't notice you there." He gave her a lazy, uninterested smile.

"Mandi" the heart dotter looked taken aback, but quickly regained her composure. "Can I get you something to drink hun?"

"Oh, what do you want Jade?" he said turning back to her.

"I'll have a black coffee with two sugars."

Mandi huffed and wrote on her tiny pad. "ok, Black Coffee."

"With two sugars." Jade finished.

"There are sugar packets right there." She pointed to the middle of the table.

"Well then, it shouldn't be too hard for you to fulfill my order then. Just put them in my coffee when you serve it. I'm sure you can figure out how to open them right?" Jade smirked.

"You're supposed to do that yourself."

"The hell I am. I am the customer and you are the service. So it's your job to _serve_ me my order. My _order_ is a black coffee with two sugars. So serve it." Jade glared.

Mandi stared her in shock and was about to say something when an older man approached them.

"Hello! Welcome to Lenny's! I'm the manager, Nick. Is everything ok so far?"

"Well I don't know yet, we were just giving our drink orders. Now, where were we?" Jade gave Mandi a sickly sweet grin.

"Um, a black coffee… with two sugars." She mumbled.

Garret chuckled. "I'll have a glass of OJ."

"Apple Juice!" Cat added.

"I-I'll go get them for you." Mandi rushed off.

"We're just fine Nick… run along now." Jade made a shooing motion.

A few minutes later Mandi came back and quickly placed their drinks on the table. She quickly grabbed two sugar packets and viciously ripped them open and dumped the contents into Jade's coffee. She then turned to Garret.

"So… I didn't catch your name hun." She smiled at him.

"My name's Cat!" Cat smiled. "Like the animal."

Mandi ignored her. "So?" she leaned over, showing a generous amount of cleavage.

"Uh, my name's Garret."

"Garret huh? That's a hot name. So how old are you Garret?"

"I'm 18."

"Cool! Are you a freshman in college then?"

"No, I'm a sophomore in Highschool. My parents and I used travel a lot so I started school a few years late."

"So, Garret, are you seeing anyone?" Mandy asked. She twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers.

"No, but I _am_ interested in someone." He smiled.

"Hello? I'm hungry!" Jade growled.

"Oh! Well I'm sure if you ask reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaally nice, she'd be willing to hang out with you when her shift's over." Mandi giggled.

"Hm? Jade, you have a job?"

"Pssssssssst! Garret!" Cat whispered loudly.

"What?" Garret whispered just as loud, playing along.

"I think miss Mandi meant herself." Cat whispered.

"Oh! Well sorry… not interested."

"Excuse me?" she huffed.

"Look lady!" Jade growled. "I. Am. HUNGRY! You know if you spent _half_ the time you spend on flirting with anything with three legs on more productive things, _maybe_ you'd have enough brains to do your damn job!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Nick asked as he approached the booth again.

"Yes!" Jade started. "This-"

"It seems that instead of doing her job and taking our orders your waitress, Mandi was it? Has decided to spend her time inappropriately flirting with me." Garret smiled at the manager as he cut off Jade's words.

"Mandi! This is the last straw! I'm tired of your troublemaking and flirting. You're out of here!" Nick sighed. "I'm deeply sorry about this, I'll take your orders and get them right out to you. Oh and don't worry, it's on the house."

Jade smirked. "Good. I'll have the greek omelet with home fries and whole wheat toast with marmalade on the side and a side order of corn beef hash. She," she pointed to Cat. "will have the same but with a ham and cheddar cheese omelet, strawberry jam instead of marmalade, and sausage links instead of corn beef hash. Oh and we'll both be splitting a Belgian waffle with strawberries and whip cream on the top."

Nick nodded and turned to Garret.

"Hn, I'll have two eggs, sunny side up, with white toast, bacon, sausage, homefries, and an order of sausage gravy on biscuits. "

"Alright, I'll go put that in."

"You ordered a lot."

"Look who's talking! Think you girls can handle all that food on your own?"

"Sure."Jade said.

"She doesn't look like it but Jade eats A LOT!" Cat giggled. "So do I!"

"Really now?" Garret laughed.

"I only eat a lot when I'm hungry." Jade shrugged and took a gulp of her coffee.

"You know that chick Mandi probably spit in that." Garret smirked.

Jade took a big gulp, exaggerating the swallowing, and gave him a creepy smile. "Yummy."

When their food arrived they quickly dug in and enjoyed their meal. By the time they finished it was 12:45.

"I'm so stuffed!" Cat exclaimed.

"So, what now?" Garret asked, following the girls out of the restaurant.

"Why don't we just chill at the arcade next to the laser tag arena?" Jade offered.

"Sounds good!"

"Yay!" Cat cheered. "I love games!"

~AN~

Alright, chapters over! Next chapter… LASER TAG! Also, surely Jade won't go the entire weekend without running into Beck… I'm not that nice. Soooooo you'll just have to wait and see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! How's it goin? Just letting you know I won't be updating this story again until I've updated my other stories. I really owe it to my other readers, especially since there's anywhere from 115 to 852 of them. (Taking into consideration that they may be following more than one of my stories.) So I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story again. If things go as planned I could update anytime between tomorrow and two weeks from now.

Also, I noticed that some of you have taken a liking to Garret, I'm glad! But at the same time I warn you, Garret _is_ going to be Jade's abuser. I kind of hinted to it in the summary but now I'm saying it plainly. He looks nice now but things change, you'll just have to read to find out what happens. But since you guys like him so much, would you like me to write another fic when this is done with Garret in it? One where he doesn't turn into a jerk? If so let me know, and also add who you'd like him to get paired with, like Jade, Cat, or any other character in Victorious… or an OC.

On with the story!

~Black and Blue~

Jade cursed as she crouched next to Cat behind their tiny shelter. Their opponents, three pubescent jock type idiots, had settled on a fake rock not too far away.  
>Instead of actually playing the game and doing things the fun way, they decided to follow the "weakling" girls. They had been separated from Garret, who had chased after the fourth one. The other three had managed to chase them behind a makeshift shelter and camped out nearby, laser guns at the ready and pointed at their tiny refuge.<p>

Jade watched Garret walked around the corner. "GET DOWN!" she called. He noticed the three boys and ran towards their tiny shelter, dramatically leaping and rolling to dodge the enemy shots.

"Hey!" He grinned at the girls. "Looks like you need some help."

"Duh." Jade rolled her eyes. "What happened to the other guy?"

"Oh, that guy?" he said extra loudly. "I chased him down and made him cry like a baby." He laughed.

"Good."

"These guys are meaners!" Cat pouted. "They don't play fair."

"Well how about we teach them a lesson?" Garret grinned.

"How do you suppose we do that? The only way we have a chance is to scatter them as we run away. The only way to scatter them is to shoot. There's no way we can do that. This part of the arena has too many obstacles. One little trip and you're a gonner."

"I have a plan."

"Care to share?"

"Hee hee that rhymed!"

"You'll see. Which one of you is the better shot?"

"Jadeffer! She's the best!"

"Alright _Jadeffer…_ just remember, don't stop shooting. Ready? Set…. GO!"

"What what're you gon- HEY!" Jade screamed as Garret threw her over his shoulder and stood.

"C'mon Cat!" he called as he ran. "Shoot them!" he told Jade.

Jade glared at the three shocked looking boys and open fired on them as they lifted their guns. The scrambled for cover, but Jade managed to get one of them as he tripped.

As they rounded the corner Garret stopped and put Jade down

"You-" he covered her mouth and made a quieting motion to Cat. He aimed his gun at the walkway. Jade bit the offending hand and was happy to hear Garret hold back a groan. They heard footsteps and soon saw the other two jocks come running around the corner.

"DIE!" Garret yelled and open fired. He let out an obnoxiously fake maniacal laugh. The two boys were "dead" in seconds.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Freak." She scoffed.

"Ouch, you really need to work on that mouth of yours."

"Yeah? Well how's this? If you EVER pick me up like that again you'll be doing that stupid maniacal laugher in a few octaves higher not unlike those male sopranos back in the old days who were castrated to keep their high pitch voices." Jade threatened.

"Oh? You mean like this?" Garret picked her up and threw her over his shoulder again.

"GARRET!" Jade screamed. She began to kick.

"Sorry! Can't hear you." He laughed as he walked towards the lobby area.

"Put me down right now!" she kicked harder.

"Watch it now, wouldn't want to drop ya." He lowered his grasp on her legs, effectively restricting her kicks. "Be glad I'm not offering free shots to everyone."

"What're free shots?" Cat asked.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"CAT!" Jade screamed.

"What?" Cat asked innocently.

"Hey dude!" Garret turned to one of the boys they'd just played against. He was taking off his gear. "Free shots!"

The boy looked at him warily.

"Seriously dude… go for it!" Garret nodded.

The boys shrugged, walked over, and smacked Jade on the rear. Jade screamed in anger and managed to kick the boy in the jaw.

"Ow! What's your problem?"

"My _problem? _My _problem _is that you just sexually assaulted me!"

"Lighten up!" Garret laughed.

"Um, Garret?"

"Yes Cat?"

"I think you should put Jade down now." Cat said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to KILL you!" Jade growled.

"No… because-"

"Jade?"

"Beck's here." Cat finished biting her lip.

Jade froze.

"Who's Beck?" Garret asked.

"I am." Jade cringed as she heard the anger and hurt in his voice. She wasn't ready to face him. She hadn't yet solidified her resolve to not give in to her feelings yet.

"Who're you?"

"Garret, put me down." Jade whispered.

"Why?" he asked, loosening his grip on her legs.

"Because that's my girlfriend!" Beck growled.

"_Ex-_girlfriend." Jade corrected as she slid off of Garret's shoulder and turned to face him. "Remember? _You_ dumped me."

Beck gave her a hurtful look. "Jade, can we _please_ talk about this? Please? Just hear me out, that's all I'm asking."

Jade bit her lip, she was giving in. She loved him so much, why was she even resisting?

"_We were so happy." _Cat's words rang thought her head. She was about to nod, but then her own words came through.

"_We're no good for each other… well… I'm no good for him."_ Could she really be as selfish as to drag Beck down with her again. Could she really put him through all that?

All the jealousy…

"_So I can't be friends with girls?"_

"_You can be friends with ugly girls."_

All the insecurity…

"_So you want to break up with me!"_

"_I never said that!"_

All the demands…

"_Get me a coffee."_

"_What's the magic word?"_

"_Get me a coffee now?"_

All the fights…

"_You're being ridiculous!"_

"_What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"_

Were there even any good times?

'_Yes.'_ She thought

"_Tell me you love me"_

"_What's the magic word?"_

"_Please?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Tell me… something you like."_

"_Like? Or Love?"_

"_Love."_

"_You."_

"Jade?" Beck's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Look, bud, I don't think she wants to talk to you." Garret stepped in front of her.

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Beck yelled.

"_I'm not happy with our relationship!"_

"_I don't want a girlfriend that I fight with all the time!"_

"_I'm tired of fighting!"_

"See you at school, Beck." Jade turned away from the two boys who were glaring at each other. She took off her gear and opened the little locker where she stashed her phone.

Garret gave Beck a triumphant smirk.

"Jade."

"Dude! Take a hint!" Garret blocked his view again.

Beck stepped up to him and raised his fist but Cat grabbed the back of his shirt and gave it a small tug. He turned towards her.

"Just give it some time Beck." Cat whispered. "I think she's reconsidering… but you gotta give her time to think. You know Jade doesn't like being pressured."

Beck nodded solemnly and glared back at Garret. "I don't like that guy."

Cat laughed. "Of course you don't! He's after the girl you love!" She skipped over to Jade.

Beck growled and walked out of the lobby.

~Monday Morning~

Jade pulled into the H.A. parking lot and pulled into the closest vacant spot. She shut off her car and looked at Cat. She was happily munching on a cherry pop tart. Jade looked into the back seat where Cat had buckled in their ninja Carebears.

"You're not actually thinking about taking them in with us are you?"

"But they said they wanted to go to class with us!"

"They can't talk."

"Yah-huh! They told me! Can't we bring them along? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Stop."

"Kay kay…. Can we?"

"Whatever."

"Whooo! Come on Jadeffer and Kit-Kat!"

"…you named them after us?"

"Mhm!"

"ooooookay. Let's just get this over with." Jade got out of the car and walked towards the school.

"Hey!" an arm wrapped around her waist. Jade recognized the voice, and arm, to be Garret's. She removed the arm from her waist and turned to greet him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than sexually harass me?"

"Hmmm, nope!" He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Seriously, knock it off!" Jade slapped his arm away and continued her way into the school.

She slowed her pace as she headed to her locker. Everyone was staring at her and whispering. Jade caught a few whispers as she walked by.

"Look! She's by herself! See, I told you it was true. Beck dumped Jade!"

"It's about time! God knows why he put up with her for this long. She's such a freak!"

"Yeah! Now she has no one. Kind of pathetic isn't it?"

"Well what did you expect? She's such a gank. The only reason people put up wither was because of-AAHHHHH!" The girls cried out and scattered as Jade's booted foot dented the locker between them.

"Why don't you all MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Jade yelled. The two girls whimpered apologies and scampered off.

Everyone else in the hallway averted their gazes and avoided her as she finished her treck to her locker. She heard someone stop behind her and figured it was Cat.

"I'm being treated like a disease. What, was my only redeeming quality the fact that I was dating Beck?"

"Of course not. You're also really hot!"

Jade jumped and turned to face Garret. He had a goofy grin and was wiggling his eyebrows. Jade laughed and smacked him in the chest before grabbing her books and shutting her locker. As they walked to class Garret wrapped an arm around her shoulder again. This time Jade didn't pull away. It was nice to know that she had someone on her side when Cat wasn't around.

"Garret!"

'_Speak of the Angel…'_ Jade thought as they approached Cat. She was standing outside of their first class, improv, playing with the CareBears in her arms.

"Woah! Awesome!" Garret grabbed the blue CareBear Cat was holding out to show him. He made the Bear dance in front of Jade's face. "I am a member of the Care clan! Beware my fists of deadly cuddliness! Beware!" He said in a cutesy voice as he made the bear karate chop her in the nose.

Jade grabbed the bear, flicked Garret in the nose, and pulled Cat into the room. Jade scanned the room as she walked in. They were pretty late so there only three seats open, one in the front, one in the back, and one in the middle on the far right. The last one was by Robbie, who had no doubt saved the seat for Cat. Cat looked at Jade who gave her a nudge towards Robbie and nodded. Jade spared a glance at Beck. He was, of course, surrounded by ditzy girls with hearts in their eyes. They were giggling and vying for his attention. He hadn't even realized she'd entered the room. He was mumbling something to the girls with a serious face. What he said, Jade didn't know.

Garret tapped her on the shoulder from behind and nodded towards the seat in front. She walked to it and sat down. There was a brunette with bleach blonde highlights to her right, and no one to her left since she was at the end of the row. The girl next to her scoffed.

"Ugh! I don't want to sit next to this freak!" she said out loud… quite loud in fact. Everyone looked at them.

"Good!" Garret said from behind her. "Then I'm sure you won't mind," he used his foot to flip the chair up, tossing the girl to the floor in an ungraceful manner, and flipped it back to its upright position before plopping into it. "If I sit here."

"Y-you can't just do that!" the girl stuttered as she stood.

"Be glad I didn't use my pocket knife and get out of my sight before I change my mind." He growled. He kicked her bag and books at her. "Take your crap with you."

The girl quickly grabbed her things and walked to the back of the room.

Jade looked at Garret with a raised brow.

"What? I missed my morning cigarette." He mumbled.

"Whatever," Jade shrugged and looked at the stage as Sikowitz entered through the window.

"Good morning class. Today I- AHHHHH!" he screamed causing the whole class to go into an alerted state. "Good!" he grinned, "Now that I have your attention… Today we will be working on how to draw the audiences eye no matter how mundane the action."

"Does he always do that?" Garret whispered.

"He's always doing weird chiz… wait… shouldn't you know that by now? I thought your first day was like two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, well, I've skipped school. I haven't actually been here since my first day."

"Well that explains a few things."

"Hey… what's chiz?"

"German sausage?" Jade shrugged.

"…I'm hungry."

"deal with it."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I know I know, I haven't updated in forever…. Sorry bout that!

So yeah. Blah blah blah happy… blah blah blah twitter…. Blah blah blah warning Garret Bad… blah blah blah alternate story later… blah blah blah post request… blah blah blah on with the story!

~Black and Blue~

~One Week Later~

~Lunch Time~

"You know that's illegal right?" Jade asked as Garret lit up a cigarette. They were standing at the edge of the Asphalt Café.

"Yup… want one?"

Jade shook her head but paused.

"Tick Tock Babe." Garret said holding out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Jade snatched the lit cigarette from his lips, took a long draw and flicked it to the ground. She snuffed it out with her foot and blew the smoke in his face. "Smoking's bad for you." She walked to an empty table and put her bag down.

Garret slammed his hands down on either side of Jade and trapped her against the table.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my cigarettes," he said in a threatening tone. His face was inches from hers and was set in an angry scowl.

"E-Excuse me?" Jade asked stunned. A stinging sensation was running up and down her back. Garret's actions had made her fall against the table top and the benches forced her legs to bend, putting more pressure on the area where the table top was digging into her back. The awkward position was painful. "Garret, this hurts."

All of a sudden garret's scowl turned to his usual grin. "I was just messing with ya." He laughed and pecked her on the nose and pulled away.

Jade glared at him as she stood up straight. "Not cool." She said. She walked off to get some food.

"Awe, come on! I was kidding!" Garret said blocking her way. "I won't do it again ok?"

Jade glared and tried to step around him but he stepped in front of her again.

"Forgive me?"

"Whatever"

"Good."

Beck made his way to the Asphalt Café. He had looked everywhere else in the school, even forced Tori to check all of the girl's bathrooms, for Jade. She had to be there, and she had to give him a chance this time. She had been avoiding his calls, texts, and any attempts of conversation he made. Today was different though, he wasn't going to give her a chance to run away.

"Beck!" He groaned. A heard of ditzy girls surrounded him. "We got those shoes you wanted!" One of them said holding up a pair of tiny shoes.

"HEY!" Robbie shouted as he ran up to them, out of breath. "Give Rex's shoes back!"

"Oh," Beck gave them a fake apologetic look, "Did I say Rex's shoes? I meant his pants…"

Robbie stopped as he reached them, gasping for breath.

The girls looked at him, their eyes feral.

"Robbie… run… RUN MAN RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Rex yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robbie screamed as the girls chased after him.

Beck moved quickly, he didn't know how long Robbie would last. He spotted Jade standing in line… talking to Garret. He had checked up on Garret, asking kids around the school, but no one knew about him. He didn't trust him, especially around Jade. He walked up to them and caught the end of Garret's sentence.

"-ounds to me like you just need to let that Beck dude go. You guys are bad for each other."

"Who the _hell_ are you to say that?!" Beck growled. "You need to mind your own business!"

Jade jumped and turned to look at him. "Beck!"

"We need to talk. Please! You've been avoiding me for a week now, you're not even giving me a chance."

"Oh, you mean like the chance you gave her the other night?" Garret laughed harshly.

"Why do you even talk to that guy?" Beck asked ignoring him.

"Because," Garret pulled Jade into his arms and kissed her. "I'm her boyfriend." He pulled the shell-shocked Jade out of the line and began walking away. "You're too late Becky Boy…. She's mine now." He called over his shoulder.

"Hey man, mind telling me why I had to fend off a pack of raving girls while Robbie hid in the men's room?" Andre asked. "Beck? You there man?"

Beck just stood there.

"Beck!"

"What?"

"Sup man?" Andre asked.

Jade snapped out of it as soon as they walked into the school. "What the heck was that?!" she screeched.

"Relax Babe!"

"Don't call me babe! What was that?!"

"Look, you just said you didn't think you could stay away from Beck, even though you should. The best way to do that is to move on, and the best way to do _that_ is to get another boyfriend. And honey," he smirked, "You ain't gonna find any guy better than me to fill that position. Just give it chance ok? Besides, the whole school just saw us sucking face and me saying I'm your boyfriend."

"_You_ were sucking _my_ face! It was not mutual!"

"Listen, if you don't like playing house with me you can just let the whole school think you're a slut." He shrugged carelessly.

"Like I care what the idiots of this school thinks!"

"That dented locker over there begs to differ."

Jade glared at him, but he just grinned back. She sighed and scuffed her boot on the floor. "Fine, BUT!" she pointed at him "You better not pull ANY of that earlier crap from now on! At the moment I'm not interested so no kissing or hugging or any mushy crap unless I say so!"

Garret gave her a look. "Oh believe me _honey_ I'll have you _begging_ by the end of the week."

She gave an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes before heading to her next class.

"Hey man." Garret turned around to see Andre coming his way. "Can we talk?" Garret raised a brow.

"And you are?"

"The name's Andre" he held out his hand and Garret shook it.

"Garret."

"Yeah I know. Listen, I know Jade's an attractive girl, believe me, I _know_, but she's Beck's girl. I mean sure they fight a lot but they're made for each other. Beck needs a girl who can resist his charm and tell him what needs saying and Jade needs someone who can handle her temper. The whole reason Beck is "Beck" is because Jade made him that way. So could you maybe back off? Beck's my best friend and I care about Jade, they're really not the same without each other."

"Well a little change is healthy in life."

"Excuse me?" Andre asked.

"I'm not backing off dude, sorry, but don't worry!" he leered at him, "I'm sure I can handle that temper."

He walked off towards the parking lot, leaving Andre with a shocked look on his face.

"This isn't good." Andre muttered pulling out his phone.

~AN~

AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND DONE! For now anyways…. Don't worry I already have the next chapter written I just need to type it up and post it… once I update my other stories.

Thanks for reading!

~Kagz~


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I know you hate me, it's been a while, I apologize, I have no laptop and no money so I'm screwed 90% of the time that I actually have time to write. Anyways here's the next chapter!

~Black and Blue~

~ Five Days Later~

Jade sighed as Garret pulled her in for another one of his public stunts. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning babe!" he proclaimed loudly as he dragged her to his locker. He was always dragging her there, why? Because it was exactly four lockers down and one locker higher than Beck's.

"Knock it off," Jade whispered angrily.

Garret simply smiled at the sound of Beck's locker and approaching footsteps.

"Ready for round five?" Garret grinned.

"No!" Jade snapped. She broke out of Garret's hold and looked at Beck. "Not now!" she yelled before dragging Garret into the janitors closet.

"I am _SICK _of your little games Garret! You're going to stop the stupid stunts! It's been fun hanging out but everytime we're in public you ruin it! Especially with Beck! I'm not your stupid arm candy and you can't make m-"

***SLAP***

Jade stumbled back against the door, hand on her cheek.

"_Don't _tell me what to do."

Jade regained her footing. "What the hell is wrong with- Ah!" She doubled over as his fist came into contact with her gut. Garret forced her back up against the wall.

"Listen up! I've dealt with your crap for long enough and now you'll do as I say."

Jade didn't answer just coughed as she tried to regain her breath. She glared feebly at him.

Garret laughed, "God you're pathetic, it's no wonder everybody hates you." He leaned in closer. "It's a wonder why Beck even waited this long to dump you. You've got no one."

"That's a lie! I've got-"

"Who? Cat? You think sweet little Cat can do anything against me? You wouldn't want the little kitty to get hurt now, would you?"

"Don't you touch her!"

"I won't, as long as you keep your pretty little mouth shut. Rest assured, you tell _anyone_," He gripped her chin tightly "about our little relationship problems… well," he smirked as he let go of her chin, "Curiosity isn't the only thing that can kill a cat. Shall we?" he motioned towards the door.

~With Beck~

"Not now!" Jade yelled as she dragged Garret towards the janitors closet. Beck's fists tightened, his jaw clenched.

How _DARE _Garret touch his Jade? How _dare_ he think he can put his filthy hands, his _disgusting lips! _on the most beautiful, most precious thing in his life? It should be _him_ that Jade was dragging into the janitors closet. _His _lips should be kissing her soft cheeks, her hands, her lips. _His _hands were supposed to be the only ones around her waist, his fingers tracing the exposed skin around the line of her clothing.

How had things come to this? How had the text filled nights of "I love you"s and sweet nothings become empty hours of wishing, hoping, _begging _for a simple response?

How had their weekly sleepover nights in the RV, hours of snuggling, laughing talking, kissing, nights of simple happiness… how had they become the empty, lonely, sleepless nights they are now?"

How could he have let this happen? All because of fighting? He scoffed out loud, giving his locker a small kick, glaring at the closet. No amount of peace was worth this. He'd have fought Jade to her hearts content if only just a moment of that happiness they shared in between.

Even as the hallway cleared as students slowly made their way to their classes, Beck remained by his locker. He watched the door to the janitors closet, waiting for Jade to come out.

His heart clenched as the minutes ticked by.

"Whatcha doin Beck?" He turned to see Cat watching him.

He sighed, "I'm waiting for Jade."

"Oh? Well there she is! Hey Jadey!"

She was right, Jade had come out of the closet with Garret. She was leaning against him and glaring at the ground when she heard Cat's call.

"Hey Kitten!" Garret grinned. "We were just talkin' 'bout ya! Weren't we babe?"

Jade struggled not to wince and nodded.

"Really? What'd you say? What'd you say?" She giggled and hopped from one foot to another.

"Nevermind, we're going to be late for class." Jade huffed.

"You're right," Garret smirked. He pushed her against the locker and kissed her roughly. To any onlookers it was just a kiss, but then again they couldn't see how he had positioned her so that the locks dug painfully into her backside as he put pressure on the tender area he had punched earlier.

He pulled away and gave her a look that promised pain. "See you after class, Babe." He grinned and walked off, giving Cat a pat on the head as he left.

"Come on Jadey we have class together!"

"You go ahead Cat, I need to talk to Jade."

"Beck-"

"_Please _Jade, just give me a chance to talk."

Jade knew she shouldn't, but the sound of Beck's voice was comforting. She knew it wouldn't go well if Garret found out, but she needed something to hold onto, a source of strength to get her through this. What better source than the source of her strength for the past two years?"

'_Because that source left me… he didn't want to be my source of strength anymore."_ She thought.

Still, what was the harm of one more hit? One more taste?

She nodded and followed him back into the janitor's closet.

"Jade," he came close, "Jade, I love you."

"No-"

"_Yes! _I _love _you, I _need_ you, and I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"You're just saying that-"

"No! I'm NOT just saying this for ANY other reason than because it's true!" He interrupted. "What will it take for you to believe me? Do I need to get down on my knees and be for forgiveness?"

Jade had backed up against the wall. He kneeled down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her legs just below her bottom, his head resting against her stomach.

It was an act he'd done before. When he'd messed up, when he'd made her upset, when he wanted to comfort her, when he simply wanted to be close to her. Such a vulnerable position had always made her feel loved.

No, she did not doubt that he still loved her even now, nor did she believe he was insincere anymore. She let her hands rest on his shoulders. All she wanted to do was pull him to his feet and hold on for dear life…

But as his head brushed against the sore area of her stomach her harsh reality hit her.

She couldn't do this, not if Cat would get hurt.

She held back a sob as she slowly pushed him away.

"I believe you." She whispered. "But I can't be with you." Her hands trembled as she pulled his away from her. "Not while I'm with Garret."

"Then leave him!"

"I can't! Just, leave it ok? Let it go. It won't do either of us good." With that she left the closet and headed towards class, more shaken up than before.

'_Note to self, One last hit is never a good idea.'_

_~AN~_

There you go! Not too long but I've already started writing the next chappie.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone… I apologize for the delay. I lost the notebook I had been writing this story in during classes and I've had trouble rewriting the parts I had already written. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Black and Blue

~Black and Blue~

Beck didn't go to his next class after Jade left. He just sat there, thinking.

He thought that if he'd just talked to her, told her how he feels, she'd come back to him and everything would be back to normal.

But she didn't come back to him.

Because of Garret.

He kicked a trash can.

Because of _Garret._

He punched the wall.

Because of GARRET!

He stormed out of the closet, slamming the door.

He wasn't going to lose Jade like this. Not to him.

He had to do something.

~After School~

"Come on Jadeffer! Let's go already!" Cat pouted, waiting by the door.

Jade slowly pulled her things out of her locker, dragging it out. She had hoped to catch a glance of Beck, she hadn't seen him since their moment in the closet four hours ago.

"You go ahead Kitten. Jade and I want to spend some alone time together." Jade cringed at the sound of Garret's voice and felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Miss me, gorgeous?" He whispered in her ear.

"But Jadey you promised we'd hang out tonight!"

"It's alright Cat." Jade soothed. "I'll come over later, okay?"

"Okay! See you later Jadey!" Cat skipped out of the door without another glance.

"Let's go," Garret ordered, his voice growing harsh.

Garret all but pushed her into the passenger seat of his car. He drove off in a hurry and pulled over in some alleyway.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked cautiously.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that you weren't in class? That I wouldn't know that you were with Beck?" Garret growled. "What, did you think that your little Becky Boy would feel sorry for you and come back to you?"

"I didn't-"

Garret grabbed her by the neck.

"Shut up. You're pathetic, you know that? You just can't keep away huh? You're just a glutton for pain. Well sweety, I'll give you plenty of it."

Angry tears spilled out of Jade's eyes.

Garret let go and smirked.

*splat*

Garret slowly wiped away the spit from his face. "You're dead." He growled.

Jade quickly undid her seatbelt and bolted out of the car, heading for the opening of the alley. She'd made it halfway before Garret caught her and threw her against the wall. She cried out as she bounced off of the hard brick and onto the asphalt.

Garret pulled her up by her hair and proceeded to beat her, first kicking her in the stomach, then punching her in the face.

Jade screamed as her head hit the asphalt from the force of the punch. Garret cut off her screams with more kicks to her chest and stomach. Jade used her arms to cover her head.

Jade's vision began to blur and darken.

Why wasn't anyone coming to help her?

Why didn't anyone hear her screams?

Why was she so alone?

Garret paused and looked down at her. "Look at you, pathetic." He kicked her onto her back. "Tell Kitten I say hi."

The last thing Jade felt before blacking out was Garret spitting in her face.

When Jade woke up it was dark, and it was cold. She looked around and found herself alone.

"Cat," she whimpered.

She pulled out her phone, she had twenty texts and fifteen missed calls from Cat. She immediately called her.

It rang six times before Cat picked up.

"Mmmmm Jadey?" She sounded like she was sleeping. "Why're you calling so late?"

Jade looked at her phone. It was 12 in the morning. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to check on you…. I'm sorry I didn't come over."

"That's alright Jadey. Garret called and said you weren't feeling too good and might not come over. Are you feeling better?"

Jade hastily brushed away the tears falling down her cheeks and stifled a sniffle. "Yeah, I'm alright Kit-Kat. Listen, I know we were supposed to go to the zoo tomorrow but I can't make it. I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Awe poopey… I wanted to take Jadeffer and Kit-Kat to see the giraffes…"

"I'll take you another time, my treat, and we'll even get some ice cream."

"Okaaaaaay." Jade heard Cat stifle a yawn.

"Go to sleep Kit-Kat, I'll call you in the morning."

"Night Night."

"Good night."

Jade hung up and stood, hissing as her limbs protested. She limped to the end of the alleyway. Looking around she realized she knew where she was. Her house was ten blocks away.

"It's going to be a long night." Jade sighed. Before she stepped into the light she pulled her hair forward and raised the hood of her sweatshirt hiding her face from view.

"At least it's Friday, well, Saturday." She whispered. She brushed away some stubborn tears and started towards home.

~Monday~

"Jadey!" Cat launched herself at Jade as soon as she walked into the doors of Hollywood Arts. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Jade stiffened as the girl collided with her but forced herself to relax. If she couldn't fake it through this then she wasn't fit to be at this school.

"It's only been two days, Cat."

"But that's too long!"

Jade sighed and pat Cat on the head. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Okay! Oh! Hi Beck!"

"Hey Cat…. Hi Jade."

Jade glanced at him and nodded before looking away.

"There you are, gorgeous."

Jade froze, but didn't look at Garret as he approached.

"Hi Garret! Were you the one keeping Jadey from me all weekend?" Cat asked. "You can't hog her! I need Jadey too!"

"What can I say Kitten… just couldn't keep my hands off her." He laughed and pulled Jade to his side. "Hey Becky Boy."

Beck glared at Garret, clenching his fists.

Jade fought the urge to flinch away as Garret kissed her cheek. He pulled away when his phone started ringing. He checked it and grinned. "I've been waiting for this call… catch you later babe." He walked off and answered his phone.

"Come on Jadey let's get to class!" Cat pulled Jade towards the staircase. "Bye Beck!"

Beck watched Jade leave. Something wasn't right. He knew Jade hadn't been acting the same since the break-up but still… something was wrong. Beck felt the oh so familiar urge to pull her into his arms and hold her tight. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed like Jade needed him right now.

But Jade didn't want him back.

Not while Garret was around.

His jaw tightened, his fists clenched even more.

"Hey Beck-"

"What?" He growled, turning towards a shocked Tori.

"W-well, uh," Tori fidgeted.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Tori, I'm just a little on edge right now."

"Still upset over Jade?" Tori asked as they walked towards her locker.

"I talked to her Tori. I really tried, I told her I was sorry and that I love her, that I _need _her." He leaned against the lockers.

"And she didn't believe you?" Tori asked sympathetically. She opened her locker and started unloading her bag.

"That's the thing, she said she did! So she knows, she _knows_ that I want her back… but she says she can't leave Garret."

"Well… maybe Jade's moved on."

"No."

"Beck."

"_No_, Tori. She can't have. What we had… what we had was real. It _is_ real. It can't be gone, just like that."

"Beck, we're only teenagers. I hate to say it but most people our age... well… it only seems real. You'll get over Jade and you'll move on too-"

"No! I love Jade, and I'll only ever love her."

"Beck…"

"I don't care what you think Tori… Jade and I weren't just a fling." Beck growled before walking away.

Tori sighed, and closed her locker.

"What's wrong Tori?"

"Yeah gurl, what's got you so down?"

Tori glanced at Robbie and Rex before starting off towards her first class. "Beck, he's really upset about this Jade ordeal."

"What ordeal?" Robbie asked.

"You really don't know?" Tori looked at him shocked. "You were there when they broke up! This has been going on for weeks!"

"Dang, go easy on the boy… he's oblivious!"

"And like you know what's going on?" Robbie glared at Rex.

" 'Course I do! Tori, tell the boy what's going on."

Tori glanced between the boy and his puppet and sighed "Jade is dating the new guy…" she started.

"That guy ain't right." Rex interrupted.

"…and he really gets on Beck's nerves. He really wants Jade back."

"He ain't right either. Anyone who wants scary girl is loco!"

"Rex!" Robbie scolded.

"What? You're thinking it too!" Rex argued.

Tori sighed. "Not helping guys."

"Hey Tori, Robbie, how's it going?"

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Rex huffed.

"Hey Andre," she replied, ignoring Rex. "Have you talked to Beck lately?"

He sighed. "Yeah, he's… not in a good place right now."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Tori asked. "We can't just do nothing."

"It's exactly what we're going to do. Beck and Jade have to solve this on their own. We tried giving our advice… now it's up to them."

"Still…" Tori started. "Isn't Beck taking this a little too seriously? He's acting like he can't live without Jade. He's totally chaotic right now. I've never seen him like this."

"You never saw Beck before Jade came into the picture. I know it seemed like Beck was the one keeping Jade out of trouble, well most trouble, and keeping her together, but Jade was really the one to bring order into Beck's life. Beck was kind of chaotic before he met Jade. Jade brought him down to earth."

"_Jade?!_ I don't believe that."

"It's true. Jade kept Beck in line, says what needs said, and Beck is, was, the only one who could handle her temper."

"Still, it all seems too serious. We're in high school for crying out loud!" Tori cried out.

"It's love." Andre shrugged.

~Lunch Time~

Jade stabbed unenthusiastically at her salad. Cat hadn't shown up yet and Garret must've left early, because his car was gone, which was a tremendous relief.

Losing her appetite at the thought of Garret, she picked up her tray and turned around.

***SPLASH***

Jade froze as the cold water hit her face. When she opened her eyes she saw two scared faces, one girl and one boy. The boy was holding an empty cup.

"Oh my god! Jade! I'm so sorry! Please don't ruin me socially!"

Jade was instantly reminded of the day she'd faked a black eye after her stage fight. Someone had thrown their drink and it her in the face and her makeup ran.

Makeup…

Jade quickly thrust her tray into the girl's hands and bolted into the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way. She slammed the bathroom door shut and rushed to the mirror. As she thought, the makeup was running down her face…

And the bruises were showing. The left side of her face was badly bruised, particularly around her eye. They weren't half as bad as the sickly yellow purple and black that covered her arms, chest, stomach, and legs. Despite the hot and humid day outside Jade had chosen to wear a baggy sweatshirt, and some black leggings with her black combat boots.

"Crap!" She quickly pulled out her stage makeup and started to re-cover them.

"Jadey! Are you okay? I saw you running to the bath-" Cat gasped. "Jade! What happened?"

'_Crap!' _she should have blocked the door. She tried to calmly finish applying her makeup before anyone else saw.

"Jade?" Cat's voice sounded watery. She sniffled. "Who hurt you?"

"Come here Cat," Jade says, turning around and opening her arms.

Cat rushed over and hugged her. Jade held back a wince as the small girl squeezed her.

"I'm just fine Cat. I just got in a little fight okay? Nothing to worry about… I beat 'em good."

Cat pulled back and gave her a worried look. "You're fighting again?"

"Only once. It won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Cat examined her face closely before nodding solemnly.

Jade gave her a fake smile before nudging her towards the door.

"You go ahead and get lunch, I'm going to finish up here real quick, I'll meet you out there okay?"

Cat reluctantly left the bathroom and left Jade to finish touching up her makeup.

Beck tossed his books into his locker before standing up straight and heading towards the Asphalt Café.

"Beck?" he heard Cat whimper.

He looked around and saw her curled up by the girls bathroom. She was crying.

"Cat? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I think something's wrong with Jade."

~AN~

That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

If anyone's still reading this, I thank you for your patience and I apologize for not updating. It isn't a long chapter, but there will be more coming. I'm updating all my stories by their update dates starting with those I haven't updated the longest.

~Black and Blue~

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Jade?" Beck asked.

Cat looked around the hallway, it was mostly empty.

"Jade has bruises on her face." She whispered.

Beck's heart stopped. "What are you talking about, Cat?"

"Someone threw water on Jade by accident and Jade ran into the bathroom so I went to check on her." Cat sniffled. "She's wearing makeup. Her face is all bruised and I think she has a black eye." Cat grabbed a handful of Beck's pant leg. "She says she got in a fight Beck. What if she's fighting again?" she whimpered.

"Where is she?" Beck demanded.

Cat pointed to the bathroom door.

Before Beck could move the door opened and Jade stepped out.

"Okay Cat- Beck… what are you doing here?"

Beck didn't answer. He looked closely at her face. At this distance he could tell, Jade was wearing a lot of make up.

"Cat, watch the door." He growled. He pushed Jade backwards through the door and back into the girls bathroom.

"What the- Beck!" Jade protested.

He gave her a gentle shove, pushing her back a bit more before he turned and blocked the door, barring her escape.

He turned towards her again and reached for her face. He smeared away some of the makeup.

"Beck!" Jade yelled.

Cat was right, there were bruises. He couldn't see to what extent, but there were definitely bruises.

"Who did this?" Beck demanded in a low voice.

"It's none of your-" Jade flinced when Beck's fist hit the wall beside one of the bathroom mirrors.

"Don't give me that shit!" He snarled. "Who. Did. It?"

Jade looked away. "I just got in a fight, alright? I don't know who the girl was."

"Jade, are you fighting again?" Beck asked.

"No! It was just a one time thing. Geez, get off my back!" Jade pushed past him and unblocked the door, storming out.

Beck cursed, giving the wall another punch before following her out of the room.

Jade was hurt.

Someone _dared _to touch his girl, and they left a mark.

He didn't care if it was some other girl. _No one_ had the right to touch her.

Cat must have followed Jade when she left because she was no longer curled up beside the door.

He fought the urge to track them down.

Something wasn't right, he knew something wasn't right.

Jade knew he didn't mean what he said. She _believed_ him.

Then why wouldn't she take him back?

Because of Garret.

Did she love Garret?

He didn't think so. He refused to believe it. She'd never love someone as much as she'd loved him.

Would she?

No, whatever was going on between Jade and Garret, it couldn't be love.

He knew what Jade was like when she was in love, it wasn't how she acted when she was around Garret.

So why wouldn't she take him back?

And now… now she's fighting again?

He didn't want to believe it.

Jade had gotten into a lot of fights before they met. She'd hung around with a bad crowd, Cat excluded of course.

Jade couldn't be hanging around with them again could she?

No. He didn't think so. Someone would have noticed. _Cat_ would have noticed. If Jade was back with those hoodlums Cat would have told him.

So why did she have those bruises on her face?

Beck sighed.

Maybe he was thinking about it too much. Maybe it really was just a little fight and that was that. He hoped so. He couldn't bear the thought of Jade getting hurt.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He cursed and stalked off to class.

Jade plopped into her chair in her usual manner, struggling not to wince from the pain. She was glad that Cat wasn't in this class. Cat had chased after her when she left the bathroom. She apologized over and over. Jade couldn't handle the guilt. Cat was just trying to help her, and all she did was lie to her best friend. She left Cat standing outside her classroom with a dismissive "I'm not mad."

As the class began to start Jade felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Not caring if her teacher saw, and knowing even if she did she wouldn't call Jade out on it, she pulled out her phone and pulled up the text.

She froze, it was Garret.

_Come out and play babe._

_**I'm in the middle of class…**_

_I wasn't asking._

Jade shoved her phone in her pocket and sighed. She should have just ignored her phone, and said she never saw the text until later.

Somehow she knew that wouldn't have worked even if she'd tried.

She grabbed her bag and stood, quickly leaving the room without a glance towards her flustered teacher.

It wasn't the first time she'd done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. As the door shut behind her she idly wondered whether the teacher was going to even bother reporting her to the principle this time.

H.A. didn't care so much if you missed a class or two… it was after all, the parents money wasted, not theirs. Skipping class was just considered to be a form of expressing your artistic differences around here.

Jade stopped by her locker, grabbing a notebook. She headed to Cat's locker and popped it open. She shoved the notebook in and closed the door.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_I'm not a patient person babe._

She ignored the text and texted Cat.

_**I'm going home. I left next period's homework in you locker… hand it in for me?**_

She put her phone away and walked to the parking lot.

Garret was leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette.

Jade bit back a retort on his predictability and stood before him patiently.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"I stopped by Cat's locker to drop off some homework so she could hand it in for me." She shrugged.

Garret smiled. If Jade didn't know what he was really like, she'd have thought it was a pleasant one. She did know though, and she could see the true cruelty behind it. "Well aren't you the dutiful student?"

He pulled her close, to anyone looking at them they probably looked like they were kissing. His face was close enough to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. His left hand snaked around her waist, pulling up her baggy sweatshirt and exposing the skin of her lower back and stomach. His hand stopped on her back.

"I would like to think…" He murmured, "that you were smart enough to realize that when I say I'm impatient… I mean it!"

Something in his right hand flickered and Jade realized he'd never finished his cigarette.

She heard the sound of her skin sizzle before she actually felt the burning sensation.

She tried to jerk back, but Garret's other hand held her steady.

She whimpered in pain.

The sizzle stopped as the cigarette went out.

She sucked in a ragged breath when he finally pulled it away.

"Let's go."

He opened the door he was leaning on and roughly shoved her inside.

Jade looked out back at the school. The urge to flee into it's safety flooded through her.

Movement drew her eyes to one of the windows facing the parking lot.

Her heart stopped.

Beck was standing at the window watching them.

She didn't have to wonder if he'd been watching the whole time.

The look on his face said that he had, and that he knew something was off.

Garret opened the driver side door and started the car.

As he pulled away and Beck and the window shrank away, Jade could have sworn she'd seen Beck say something.

"_Don't go."_

~End of Chapter~


End file.
